Given that $-1 - 4\sqrt{2}$ is a root of the equation \[x^3 + ax^2 + bx + 31 = 0\]and that $a$ and $b$ are rational numbers, compute $a.$
Explanation: Because the coefficients of the polynomial are rational, the radical conjugate $-1+4\sqrt2$ must also be a root of the polynomial. By Vieta's formulas, the product of the roots of this polynomial is $-31,$ and the product of these two roots is $(-1-4\sqrt2)(-1+4\sqrt2) = -31,$ so the remaining root must be $\frac{-31}{-31} = 1.$ Then by Vieta's formulas again, we have \[a = -[1 + (-1-4\sqrt2) + (-1+4\sqrt2)] = \boxed{1}.\]